SENTIMIENTOS DE UN ALMA OSCURA
by Mayra Calderon Caldern
Summary: ahome y inuyasha siguen sus vidas juntos después de derrotar a naraku...todo parece perfecto pero lo que no saben es que un nuevo enemigo esta cerca esperando el momento para atacar...sera que logren superar esta nueva aventura
1. CAPITULO 1" UN FUERTE LAZO DE AMOR

los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen...

CAPITULO 1

"UN FUERTE LAZO DE AMOR"

N:ya habian pasado 8 meses desde que ahome decidio regresar a la epoca feudal y seguir su vida al lado de inuyasha...todo en su vida era muy bueno...

miroku y sango criaban a sus 3 hijos cada vez mas unidos,shipoo cada vez mas se acercaba a su meta de convertirse en un zorro demonio completo..rin vivia con la anciana kaede y era visitada por seshomaru constantemente y claro inuyasha y ahome ya tenian su hogar una hermosa cabaña en la aldea,todo iba bien...

Una tarde ahome y sango hablaban mientras que sus amados inuyasha y miroku exorcisaban la casa de un rico gobernante...

SANGO:ahome teniamos mucho de no conversar solo las dos..

AHOME:asi es sango,normalmente siempre estamos todos juntos..

SANGO:pues si aveces se siente tanta calma

AHOME:de que hablas sango???

SANGO:(risa)pues fue muy bueno derrotar a naraku,pero aveces extraño nuestros viajes juntos en busca de los fragmentos

AHOME:pues si un poco,y pues gracias a nuestros viajes nos hicimos amigos y pues...

SANGO:pues...nacio el amor entre inuyasha y tu...

AHOME:Por asi decirlo..

SANGO:oye ahome,inuyasha ya no recuerda a kikio??

AHOME:creo que si,aunque no me lo dice por que piensa que me puede lastimar..

SANGO:y como te sientes con eso???

AHOME:(sonrie)normal,se que siempre vivira en el corazon de inuyasha..ademas gracias a ella hoy estoy aqui...

SANGO:si que tienes un lindo corazon amiga!!!

(los niños entran corriendo)

SANGO:oigan cuidado

AHOME:vengan aqui!!!!

(empieza a correr tras ellos)

AHOME:vamos no escaparan de mi niños lindos..

N:ahome corre tras los niños dentro de la casa,cuando derepente siente un mareo que la hace caer..

SANGO:ahome estas bien???

AHOME:si tube un mareo talvez de tanto correr..

SANGO:puede ser pero...

AHOME:pero que??

SANGO:yo tambien solia sentir mareos

AHOME:asi y como se te quitaron

SANGO:se quitan despues de un tiempo

AHOME:y hace cuanto tiempo te paso???

SANGO:(sonrie)cuando esperaba a mis hijos

AHOME:(sorprendida)queeeeee!!!!...pero como??

SANGO:pues es algo normal te casaste

AHOME:(sonrojada)lo se pero no lo esperaba tan pronto

SANGO:hay que hablar con la anciana kaede

AHOME:ella no esta en la aldea,viene dentro de 2 dias

SANGO:es cierto y ahora??

AHOME:yo todavia no se detectar embarazos,estoy aprendiendo

SANGO:es cierto

AHOME:ya se,mañana se abre el pozo

SANGO:ahhh claro,mañana inuyasha y tu visitaran a tu familia

AHOME:si asi es,mañana buscare una excusa para salir y me ire hacer una prueba

SANGO:hay cosas asi en tu epoca

AHOME:si amiga,puedo saber si estoy embarazada en minutos...aunque mejor me hare un examen de sangre

SANGO:pues ya lo solucionamos!!!!

N:cuando ahome decidio vivir en la epoca feudal el pozo se sello...pero gracias a su energia espiritual y los conocimientos de la anciana kaede,hicieron un conjuro para que este se pudiera abrir cada 6 meses por 5 dias...esto le permitia a inuyasha y ahome ir a la epoca actual a visitar a la familia y poder llevar proviciones a la epoca feudal...

mientras las chicas hablaban,miroku y inuyasha se acercaban con las ganancias del dia..

NIÑOS:(se abalanzan sobre miroku)papaaaaa!!!!!

SANGO:bienvenidos,como les fue??

INUYASHA:miroku como siempre abusando,eran 2 insignificantes demonios y cobro demasiado

MIROKU:inuyasha somos hombres de familia,tenemos gastos

SANGO:(sonrie)eso es verdad

AHOME:Si pero no abusen

MIROKU:señorita ahome jamas abusaria de los que menos tienen,por eso siempre exorcisamos grandes templos o casas lujosas,cuando son aldeas ni cobramos

INUYASHA:eso si seria un abuso,hay que ayudar al que menos tiene

SANGO:bueno entonces cenemos y conversemos un poco

INUYASHA:gracias pero sera otro dia...ahome vamos a la colina??

MIROKU:ese es mi muchacho,busca romance

INUYASHA:(sonrojado)callate miroku!!!

MIROKU:no te averguences,esta bien disfruta por que cuando vengan los hijos tendran que repartir su amor y su tiempo..aunque es algo hermoso

(ahome y sango se miran)

AHOME:(nerviosa)bien vamonos inuyasha,recuerda que mañana vamos a la otra epoca a visitar a mi familia

INUYASHA:si comprare muchas sopas instantaneas

MIROKU:no olviden nos traen algunas,medicamentos y dulce para los niños

SANGO:recuerden el encargo de shipoo anda entrenando

AHOME:claro tranquilos muchachos

INUYASHA:vamonos,buenas noches

(los niños se despiden de ahome)

AHOME:adios hermosos,estos dias los voy a extrañar

(miroku se acerca a inuyasha)

MIROKU:la señorita ahome sera buena madre

INUYASHA:(sonrie)asi es...

(inuyasha y ahome se van)

CONTINUARA...


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA COLINA

los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen...aparte de los que invente para la historia...

CAPITULO 2

"LA COLINA"

N:ahome y inuyasha caminaron hacia la colina,al llegar al lugar se sentaron a ver el hermoso cielo estrellado,todo era perfecto...

(inuyasha se acosto en las piernas de ahome)

INUYASHA:estoy tan cansado!!!

AHOME:(sonrie)entonces descansa o quieres ir a casa???

INUYASHA:no...aqui estamos bien

AHOME:no te gusta nuestro hogar..

INUYASHA:claro que si y mucho...y lo mejor!!!

AHOME:que es lo mejor...que quieres decir????

INUYASHA:(sonrojado)lo mejor es despertar a tu lado

AHOME:(sonrie)inuyasha recuerdas nuestros viajes??

INUYASHA:pues si...ahome tu me odiabas verdad??

AHOME:queee!!!...nunca te odie no podria...pero!!!!

INUYASHA:pero que???

AHOME:no nada!!!!

INUYASHA:vamos habla!!!!

AHOME:bueno...al principio odie que no podias decir mi nombre o que pensaras que era kikio y terminaras comparandome con ella...bueno aunque era de esperarse no me conocias y pensabas que era ella...

N:inuyasha observo a ahome en silencio y recordo las veces que sin querer fue cruel...como el algun momento decidio quedarse con kikio dejandola a ella y aun asi nunca lo abandono,se quedo siempre a su lado y la mayoria de veces arriesgando su vida...

penso en el esfuerzo que hizo para salvar la vida de kikio y lo mucho que sufrio aun mas que el y aun asi nunca se fue sigui ahi...pasara lo que pasara el corazon de ahome seguia fiel a el...

siempre la amo casi al instante pero ella demostro que su amor era mucho mas puro e incondicional...y verla sonreir,estar a su lado,renunciar a su mundo para hacer una vida con el..era la mayor de sus alegrias sentia una enorme paz en su corazon...

AHOME:inuyasha creo que deberiamos ir a casa,cenar algo y descansar...vamos a la otra epoca mañana!!!

INUYASHA:que raro se escucha!!!

AHOME:que???

INUYASHA:antes decias iremos a mi epoca!!...ahora dices vamos a la otra epoca...

AHOME:(sonrie)pues por que esta es mi epoca ahora...donde tu estes,esta mi hogar...

INUYASHA:(se levanta y la abraza)gracias por estar aqui...

AHOME:inuyasha y si no hubiera regresado???

INUYASHA:me hubiera pasado lo mismo que con aquella flecha con la que me sello kikio...

AHOME:no entiendo!!!!

INUYASHA:creo que si no hubieras regresado,hubiera sido prisionero del pozo por el resto de mi vida...

AHOME:por que harias eso??

INUYASHA:por que me hubiera quedado ahi,esperandote toda la vida...ahi hubiera permanecido bajo lluvia,nieve,sequias...no me hubiera importado...

AHOME:inuyasha pero no es igual que en el pasado...kikio te sello con una flecha yo no...

INUYASHA:ahome no te das cuenta...sin necesidad de una flecha tu ausencia y ese pozo sellado sin poder cruzar cerca de ti...esa seria mi prision...tu eres mi prision,tu olor,tu presencia...sin ti de nada me sirve la libertad...

AHOME:Inuyasha!!!...eso es tan hermoso y te dire que cuando el pozo se cerro no hubo un dia que no pensara en ti...

(inuyasha la abrazo y se observaron hasta que se rindieron en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso)

AHOME:(se separo de el)inuyasha!!!detente vamos a casa

INUYASHA:(gruñe)ahome no me detengas!!!

AHOME:(sonrojada)inuyasha alguien puede vernos...

INUYASHA:nadie vendra aqui

AHOME:que dices!!!!

INUYASHA:un beso mas...!!!

AHOME:(risas)no...vamos a casa!!

INUYASHA:esta bien...pero esto no se quedara asi!!!!

AHOME:en casa hablamos!!!!

N:ahome subio a la espalda de inuyasha y llegaron a su cabaña,se pusieron a cenar uno al lado del otro,hablaban,conversaban,reian,eran muy felices en su pequeña cabaña que era sencilla pero bonita...observaban desde su puerta la cabaña de la anciana kaede y la de sus amigos y shippo que solia rotar,aveces dormia donde miroku,aveces donde kaede y aveces con ellos...en fin todos habian logrado gran armonia inuyasha convivia en paz con los aldeanos habia cambiado mucho de como solia ser antes solitario y sin emociones...era una persona diferente seguia siendo algo gruñon pero amable a la vez...

INUYASHA:vamos a dormir???

AHOME:esta bien

(apagan las luces y se acostaron)

INUYASHA:(abraza a ahome)oye ahome???

AHOME:Que pasa inuyasha??

INUYASHA:cuando viajabamos,los mejores momentos eran cuando velaba tus sueños,verte dormir...

AHOME:en serio...aveces sentia que no descansabas,me hubiera gustado que durmieras a mi lado...

INUYASHA:(sonrojado)ahome recuerda que no estabamos solos

AHOME:(sonrie)eso si aunque no ivamos hacer nada malo solo dormir...

INUYASHA:pero valio la pena!!!!

AHOME:que valio la pena???

INUYASHA:esperar por ti,verlar tus sueños...ahora duermo contigo todos los dias...

AHOME:espero que sea asi siempre

INUYASHA:Oye tenemos cuentas pendientes!!!

AHOME:de que hablas???

INUYASHA:ahome malvada...me detuviste en la colina,me debes varios besos...

AHOME:"besos"...talvez te deba uno

INUYASHA:(Sonrie)ahome sabes que si te beso ya no me detendre

AHOME:(sonrojada)INUYASHA!!!!!!

INUYASHA:ademas ya estamos en casa,ya no podras escapar...

AHOME:(sonrie)quien dice que quiero escapar

N:Inuyasha y ahome comenzaron a besarse tiernamente,cada vez se acercaban mas,inuyasha abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte a su amada ahome...

el beso comenzo a tornarse mas apasionado,ahome acariciaba el cabello de inuyasha con una de sus manos y con la otra una de sus orejitas...inuyasha comenzo a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a las nalgas de ahome levemente enterro sus uñas a lo cual ahome solto un fuerte gemido de placer...ella aparto sus labios de los labios de inuyasha para besar y lamer el cuello del medio demonio,inuyasha sentia tanto placer que comenzo a frotar su cuerpo con mas fuerza sobre el de ahome...inuyasha se separo un poco para poder quitarle a ahome la ropa que traia puesta para dormir en un impulso de gran desesperacion le desgarro su ropa y las bragas de un jalon...cuando la tubo de frente desnuda observaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo estaba locamente extaciado ante la belleza de la que ahora era su mujer...

ahome al ver como la observaba sintio unas ganas tremendas de verlo tambien y le quito la parte de arriba de su traje rojo y el quedo solo con la parte de abajo...

inuyasha se dispuso a besar apasionadamente a ahome,despues fue bajando a sus mejillas,despues descensio a su cuello,poco a poco dejaba rastros humedos hasta llegar a sus pechos,empezo a besar y a morder uno de los pezones erectos de ahome estimulandonos y con una de sus manos apretaba el otro pezon le daba leves pellizcos con sus garras esto hacia estremecer de placer a ahome que se ahogaba involuntariamente en gemidos que eran exitantes para inuyasha que no apartaba la vista del rostro de ahome...

Ahome empezo a acariciar la ancba espalda de inuyasha,le rozaba las uñas de arriba abajo...eso le encantaba a inuyasha...

inuyasha seguia concentrado en los pechos de ahome ,pero con la mano que tenia libre bajo a la intimidad de ahome sintiendola ya bastante humeda...ya habian hecho el amor anteriormente y varias veces aunque las primeras veces fueron experiencias un poco timidas cada vez inuyasha queria experimentar mas,habia tenido platicas con miroku y algunos aldeanos que trataban de darle consejos al inexperto recien casado apesar de sentirse raro al oir consejos de ellos y su pervertido amigo esa noche queria probar algunas cosas que le habian contado...

inuyasha solto los apetitosos pechos de ahome y comenzo a bajar lamiendo su abdomen y pasaba la lengua por su ombligo ,ahome se retorcia de tanto placer que sentia que la quemaba ,cuando inuyasha se disponia a bajar a la intimidad de ahome esta lo detubo...

AHOME:(sonrojada)inuyasha que haces???

INUYASHA:Ahome quiero hacerte feliz,sentirte por completo...no me detengas...

AHOME:pero!!!!!

INUYASHA:ahome te amo...tu no me amas????

AHOME:mucho inuyasha

INUYASHA:entonces no me detengas,dejame seguir...tu cuerpo y tu olor me enloquecen...

AHOME:me da pena!!!!

INUYASHA:eres mi mujer no sientas eso,nos costo mucho estar juntos y ahora nada me apartara de ti...

AHOME:esta bien...

N:al terminar su pequeña conversacion,inuyasha se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo y bajo a la intimidad de su mujer...comenzo a darle lamidas por encima de sus labios vaginales,ahome gemia con mas fuerza mientras hundia sus manos en la plateada cabellera de inuyasha...

inuyasha comenzo a explorar mas,con sus dedos abrio los labios de ahome y metio su lengua haciendo movimientos circulares,subio las manos a los pechos de ahome para apretarlos ya que eso le encantaba recordaba que en el pasado en sus viajes una de las cosas que mas le gustaba al rescatarla o cuando por alguna situacion se abrazaban era sentir sus pechos pero en esos momentos no podia expresar esos pervertidos sentimientos...fue tanto lo que guardo dentro de el que al momento de tenerla en sus brazos dejo la timidez y comenzo a convertirse en una bestia a la hora de hacer el amor...

mientras movia su lengua dentro de ahome,ella sentia un inmenso placer que la tenia apunto de explotar,sentia unas ansias de tocar el cuerpo de su amado peliplateado ,asi que se inclino un poco para meter su mano en el pantalon de inuyasha y comenzo a sentir su enorme miembro erecto y palpitante ,era de buen tamaño y le encantaba tocarlo...comenzo a apretar su miembro moviendo su mano de arriba abajo ,inuyasha sin dejar la intimidad de ahome comenzo a gemir por los movimientos que hacia ahome con su mano en su miembro...

el agradeciendo ese placer,comenzo a morder con sus colmillos el clitoris de ahome haciendola gritar,ahome ya no soportaba mas...

AHOME:inuyasha ya no lo soporto mas...

INUYASHA:ahome...dimelo,pidelo...quiero escucharlo...

AHOME:vamos entra en mi!!!!!!

INUYASHA:(sonrie)lo que pida mi dueña...

N:inuyasha subio,ahome abrio las piernas para darle espacio a inuyasha,mientras el besaba su cuello,comenzo a mover su miembro en la entrada de ahome...ella gemia y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de inuyasha...

INUYASHA:ahome eres mia,solo mia!!!!

AHOME:si amor!!!!!

INUYASHA:siempre,no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi nunca...te amo...

AHOME:(Lo miro a los ojos)yo naci para ti

INUYASHA:y yo para ti!!!!!

N:inuyasha penetro a ahome y comenzo a moverse lentamente dentro de ella,sentian que tocaban el cielo,inuyasha al sentir la calidez del interior de ahome,su estrechez que lo recibia deliciosamente sintio mucho desenfreno...

INUYASHA:a...a...ahome!!!!

N:inuyasha comenzo a moverse mas rapido dentro de ella,sentia que su cuerpo ardia...se enamoro tanto de ese rostro angelical pero poco a poco descubria el volcan que habia en su cuerpo...

ahome al sentir sus desenfrenadas embestidas sentia que explotaba...

AHOME:I...inu...inuyasha!!!!!!

INUYASHA:amor falta poco

AHOME:si amor,sigue mas rapido...

N:esto prendio mas a inuyasha...comenzo a moverse incontrolablemente dentro de su mujer cuando derepente sintio como ella llego al orgasmo,sentirla hizo que el explotara tambien dentro de ella ,ambos estaban exaustos y felices...inuyasha dio leves lamidas en el cuello de ahome donde se situaba la marca que habia hecho en ella desde la primera vez para probar que era su hembra...despues se tumbo al lado de ella ...

AHOME:te amo inuyasha!!!!

INUYASHA:yo te amo mucho mas,ahome puedo dormir sobre su pecho????

AHOME:(sonrie)claro amor!!!!

N:asi quedaron los 2,juntos todavia desnudos cubiertos con las tunicas de ambos...estaban felices poco a poco se sentian mas en confianza como pareja...el timido inuyasha de la primera vez se estaba convirtiendo en un semental desenfrenado que hacia todo para complacer a la mujer de su vida ...

CONTINUARA:...


End file.
